


Sugar Plums

by Petrichoraflora



Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [12]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas fic fest, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mirandy, maybe? - Freeform, musician!Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Here is number 12 of the Christmas Fan Fics guys!!! The end is in sight!!! Miranda decides to pick up and old hobby again because she misses the girls and the house is empty, Andy appears to save the day! I think this is hurt/comfort? Lol
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Mirandy Christmas Fanfic (2019) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579855
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Sugar Plums

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!! 10/10 would recommend having one of the pieces mentioned in the fic playing while you read this, it really sets the mood.  
> Reverie, Arabesque No. 1 or Nocturne. Clair de lune is also okay lol.

Miranda didn’t often let herself relax. It was rare for her to do anything other than work on a night that the twins were away with their father, but tonight felt different. 

This was the very first Christmas that the girls were spending with their father. Cassidy had developed an interest in snowboarding, and Caroline loved painting the mountains, so Geoff was taking them both to the Alps. Part of their birthday present.

She was wishing that she hadn’t agreed to it, but the way her Bobbseys faces lit up when she’d told them told her she’d made the right choice.

Now however she found herself missing them. How that translated to tinkering around on their piano she would never know. She used to play when she was younger, but rarely anymore. The feeling of the keys under her fingers comforted her in her loneliness.

She was surprised how many of her pieces she still remembered. She was so lost in the music she didn’t hear her front door open, or when Andrea entered the living room, following the sounds of her music.

“I didn’t know you could play.”

Miranda bristled, and the music stopped.

“I don’t.”

She stood from the piano bench.

“Don’t stop, I’m sorry I interrupted you. I just- I heard it when I came in and it was so beautiful.” Andrea said softly.

Miranda turned and met Andrea’s hopeful gaze, her eyes piercing. Andrea pushed forward, taking one more step into the room.

“What were you playing?”

Miranda raised a brow, what was this girl playing at? Her job was to bring the book, not intrude into her home, and bat her beautiful brown eyes at her. Always trying to get her to open up, The part of her that longed to pull Andrea into her orbit, her life, her arms- she pushed it down deep. She couldn’t possibly have her. Andrea was the sun to her rain cloud, she’d do nothing but ruin her.

“Debussy, I find I’m partial to him.”

Andrea smiled big and bright at her, and much to her dismay, she felt all her walls falling away.

“Me too. I’ve never been able to play, but I love to listen.”

Miranda hummed, wrapping an arm around herself for protection. She could never trust herself around this girl. This beautiful ray of sunshine. 

Andrea bit her lip.

“Would you maybe play for me?” She asked softly, fidgeting with the bracelet on her wrist.

Miranda immediately steeled herself.

“Do you expect me to be some monkey puppet here to entertain you? I-” She paused.

As she spoke she watched Andrea seemingly curl into herself. She had expected it to make her feel better, safer, but she found it didn’t. It made her want to approach and comfort. 

Miranda closed her eyes, and sighed deeply.

“You may sit on the couch, Andrea, but I am not a human jukebox.”

Andrea smiled, and nodded eagerly.

“Of course Miranda, I would never-”

Miranda silenced her with a piercing look. Andrea sat on the couch, removing her heels in order to tuck her feet underneath herself.

Miranda regarded her one last time. Her Andrea sat stiff as a board, afraid to incur her wrath. Indeed Miranda truly would break her.

She sat down at the piano bench and took a deep breath before letting her fingers dance across the keys. Letting herself get lost within the first few opening phrases of Debussy’s Reverie. The world around her disappeared as the music swayed around her, and she with it. The lines swelled and waned within her, breathing with her, like it lived within her.

Andrea’s presence was quite forgotten. All that was left was Miranda, the music and the pain she felt inside her, spilling out onto the keys, and the floor, vibrating the walls until the townhouse was crying with her need to be wanted and loved.

With only a moments rest she transitioned into Debussy’s Arabesque, and soon the emotions inside her were swirling again. She thought of Andrea and her beauty, her light and playful spirit. Andrea always made her feel so light, so free, like she could truly fly.

She imagined Andrea flying away with her, in a world where they weren’t so different, where Miranda wasn’t cold and broken. A world where they could have a life together and they could be happy. As the piece slowed and ended, that imaginary world vanished from her and she was reminded of the pain all over again.

As the tears pricked her eyes, she took a breath and lifted her hands once more, to play Debussy’s Nocturne. As she played the opening melody, with a swish of the keys upwards she willed her tears away. She reached the pieces peak, hammering out her emotions into the keys, as the twinkling melody resonated the air, and her heart inside her chest.

Miranda wanted nothing more desperately than for her Andrea to love her, but it couldn’t be possible. It would never happen. The song slid off into the world as it ended, and Miranda felt all of her pain leave with it. All she had left was resignation.

She stood from the piano, to find Andrea laying down on the couch, her breathing slow and steady. Miranda’s heart squeezed.

Quietly she approached the couch, sitting on the edge. Her Andrea looked so beautiful in such a relaxed state.

Gently Miranda cupped Andrea’s cheek and brushed her thumb across it. Andrea’s eyes fluttered open.

“Miranda?”

Miranda pulled her hand back.

“Yes, my love.” She whispered.

If Andrea heard her slip, she didn’t acknowledge it.

Suddenly Andrea became aware of her surroundings and she scrambled into a seated position.

“Oh Miranda, I’m so sorry. You played so beautifully-”

Miranda sighed, and placed a hand on Andrea’s knee.

“It’s alright.”

Andrea sighed in relief, immediately her eyelids dropped heavily.

“Oh.”

Miranda hummed softly.

Andrea tipped her head back and closed her eyes.

“I should have known to expect more than just Sugar Plums from you Miranda, but that was so beautiful. What I was awake for anyway. And so sad.”

Miranda looked down and said nothing. Absolutely nothing ever got past this girl, she could never hide anything.

“I know you’re hurting, Miranda. I just wish you’d let me in, at least long enough to help you.”

“Never, not once has letting anyone in, ever proven to be beneficial for me.”

Andrea gave her a pained look.

“I know but you can trust me, you can! I swear it-”

Miranda took Andrea’s hands as she spoke, her eyes never leaving her face.

“You have the most beautiful eyes.”

Andrea lost her thoughts in the genuine blue of Miranda’s own eyes.

“Miranda-”

Miranda squeezed Andrea’s hands gently.

“No I mean it. They’re stunning. You’re absolutely stunning, I never say anything but I think it all the time.”

Andrea saw the tears welling up in MIranda’s eyes.

“Miranda-”

Miranda pulled her hands away, and waved her off.

“No, it’s alright. You can ignore me. Just the ramblings of a sad old woman.”

Andrea looked at her, an unreadable expression in her eyes.

“Miranda, would you like it if I left?” She asked, steeling herself for Miranda’s no doubt hot barb of a reply.

Instead one of the tears fell down Miranda’s cheek, as she looked down at her hands and shook her head.

“No, I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t like it at all.”

Andrea gave her a soft smile.

“So I’ll stay.”

With those words, Miranda’s carefully constructed wall came crashing down around her. More tears spilled down her cheeks, as a sob erupted from her mouth against her will.

Andrea cupped Miranda’s face in her hands, brushing away the tears.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Her arms wrapped around Miranda’s small frame and pulled her against her chest. Miranda clutched at Andrea’s shirt, her head resting just above Andrea’s breast. Andrea smoothed her hands up and down Miranda’s back, holding her tightly against her.

Miranda sniffled. How was it that his girl could be so warm and open and exactly what Miranda needed at any given moment? It wasn’t fair.

More tears dribbled down her cheeks.

Andrea was whispering softly to her.

“Shhh, it’s alright love. I’ve got you. I’m here.”

Miranda unwittingly melted into her embrace, and it felt like the jigsaw puzzle of her life was finally coming into place. Andrea pressed a long kiss to Miranda’s forehead.

Slowly Miranda began to calm, and the two of them began to drift.

Miranda sighed.

“Bed?”

Andrea pulled back slightly.

“Oh.”

The two of them got up from the couch, and as Andrea collected her heels, Miranda’s face fell and she frowned.

“Aren’t you coming?”

Andrea stood up straighter as the realization hit her.

“Oh!”

She moved int step behind Miranda, but then froze.

“Are you sure-”

Miranda responded with a desperate pleading look.

“Please?”

It was so soft, Andrea wasn’t sure she’d actually heard it.

Immediately, she moved to Miranda and took her hand.

“Lead the way.”

Miranda sighed with relief, as she led Andrea up the stairs to her bedroom. After digging through her closet she found something suitable for Andrea to wear. The two of them fell into a routine as if it existed all along. 

Andrea went into the bathroom to change and remove her makeup, and Miranda changed in the bedroom. When Andrea exited Miranda went into the bathroom to remove her makeup. Suddenly her mind was plagued with insecurities. She was not young anymore. 

When she took longer than expected to leave the bathroom, Andrea gently knocked on the door, and pushed it open. She froze at the sight in front of her.

Miranda immediately turned away at the sound of Andrea’s quick intake of breath.

“Wow.” Andrea breathed.

Miranda shied away at first, but after stealing a glance at Andrea and seeing nothing but affection in her eyes, she relented.

Andrea held out her hand, and Miranda took it. The two of them rounding the bed and climbing under the covers.

Andrea pulled Miranda into her arms.

“Is this okay?”

Miranda nodded, tucking her face into the crook of Andrea’s neck.

“You know I was surprised when you didn’t play Clair de lune.” Andrea whispered.

“Next time.” Miranda whispered.

Andrea’s arms tightened around her, as she leaned in and kissed Miranda’s hair line.

Miranda sighed. Perhaps there was hope after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Miranda gets her hope in the end!!! I hope you enjoyed this one, even tho its a little less shippy than usual. As always let me know what you think!!!


End file.
